


Raining Dogs and A Cat

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Five times Dean was a puppy and the one time he tried to be a kitten and failed.5+1





	Raining Dogs and A Cat

  
**1.) He chews your stuff up when he wants attention.**

"You little shit."

Dean growled and shook his head. The shirt he had caught between his teeth made a slight ripping noise. An outraged noise left the larger man as he started pulling on the shirt harder, muttering darkly at the other man.

"Dean! Stop it!"  _Growl_

"That's enough." A small gentle smack hit Dean on the nose and he open his mouth is shock, the shirt falling out and Seth taking the opportunity to snag it and dart to the other side of the room.

"You have your own clothes to chew on." Roman said, amusement showing on his face.

Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

"I was just playing."

"Freaking mutt." Seth muttered as he held the ruined shirt up. That was his favorite.

 

**2.) He can fall asleep in the weirdest places and still be comfortable.**

"Is he asleep?"

"Umm.… I think so. Unbelievable but he is." Both of the men were leaning on the couch to glance under the coffee table, their boy was completely hidden except for a bare foot that was poking out the end and small snore occasionally.

"He's literally right by the couch. What the hell? This is the third time this week." Roman grinned as Seth's ranting caused the foot to disappear and a sleep rumbled head to pop up and look at them.

"I was napping." He glared at the two men with hazy eyes, huffing when Roman dragged him out and hauled him up.

"Come on, it's time for bed. In a real bed, Dean."

He carried Dean to their room and ignored Dean making faces at Seth over his shoulder.  _His silly boys._

 

**3.) A cold nose wakes you up, and he demands you pet him if you're up.**

A cold nose being buried in his throat snapped Seth out of his thoughts and he jump slightly. A droopy Dean had nuzzled his way into his space, unnoticed except for a smiling Roman across the room.

"What are you doing, man?"

"'m tired.." The words were slurred into the skin of his neck and a smile threaten to show, even though Seth felt annoyed at having to hold himself and an exhausted Dean up while waiting for their ride to show.

"A little help?"

"Yes." Seth gently shoved Dean over to the larger man who had joined them and shook himself to try to wake up.

Dean head-butted Roman shoulder before curling into his side and dozing slightly, Roman's massive arm wrapped around his side and wrapping around his hip, easily supporting him. Seth ran his hand through Dean's hair as an apology for pushing him away.

"Come on."

Roman help his other arm out and Seth ducked under it, enjoying the warmth and allowed himself to rest.

There ride would be there soon, he could enjoy this until then.

 

**4.) Sometimes he doesn't use words to convey his thoughts.**

A yelp echoed through the room and everyone was moving before it even registered what had happened.

Most got the hell out of the way while Roman and Seth tore through the room and to the side of their third. He was laying on the floor, body curled around his shoulder protectively and breathing harshly.

"What happen?" Roman snapped at Sami while Seth leaned over and tried to talk Dean into uncurling enough for them to help him.

"I think he landed wrong, I didn't do anything." Sami's face conveyed his shock and Roman glared one more time before paying sole attention to the men on the floor.

"Come on, sweetie, Let me look at it and help you. I can’t help when you're hiding." Seth's soft muttering reached his ears as he knelt down and he was pleased when he saw that everyone had left the room to give them privacy. He settled his hand on Dean's neck and stroked it while Seth ran his hand up and down his side. Slowly, the body uncurled and they were able to coo at their boy properly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to get someone?" Dean shook his head and sat up, still holding his arm close to his body.

"I think I landed wrong. It just burned when I hit the ground. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, we were scared you messed it up again."

Dean frowned and ignored their attempts at comfort as he stood up.

"Come on. I know you two, I'm done for the day aren't I?"

"Yep!" Seth chirped as he bounced up and Roman followed at a slower pace.

"Time to go home and rest. I'll even let you sleep under the table for a bit, only with a pillow though."

Dean perked up and smiled. "Deal."  
  


**5.) His favorite thing is his collar.**

"I love it." Dean's breath was taken away as he looked in the mirror. A soft, black collar wrapped around his throat, silver tags catching the light and sparkling like glitter.

_Roman & Seth. _

He turned and beamed at the two anxious boys waiting for his reaction.

"Seriously. Its beautiful. Are you sure? I mean… it's mine?"

He looked in the mirror once more and his hand came up to caress the leather again. The faux fur lining the inside felt like heaven against his skin.

"Yes." Roman breathed against his shoulder before kissing it gently. Seth had stepped forward and was toying with the tags.

"It just seemed like something you might like. We don’t mean to overstep or anything. It just seemed perfect."

"I wanna wear it all the time. I never want to take it off." A tug on the tags tugged him into forward into Seth's body and Roman pressed against his back.

"You don't need a collar to be ours. Everyone knows. You will always be ours." Dean flushed slightly and ducked his head, tags clinking together at the movement. He paused and made a considering noise.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, concerned at how silent the body between them had gone.

"They chime"

Seth and Roman glanced at each other.

"Yes.." The unspoken question hung in the air,

"I bet they'll click when you fuck me too." Oh, challenge accepted.

 

**+1 The one time he tried to be a kitten**

"Forget puppy, you're our little kitten aren't you?"

Dean hummed as he stretched and settled across their laps again. A movie none of them were paying attention to played quietly in the background. The smaller man was lounging across the laps of his boyfriends, hands petting his hair, caressing his skin and cooing at him when he mewled at a particularly welcoming touch. His hands flex against the side of the couch like padding and he was humming with each touch, almost what they would consider a purr.

"Not a cat," Dean mumbled as he pressed his face against Roman's thigh. He nipped at it in warning when he heard them laugh at him.

"Nothing wrong with being a kitten. Same as a puppy really, you get to keep your collar."

Dean made a considering noise at that and curled his toes in happiness.

"You're just our sweet boy, huh? You can be whatever you want, you'll always be our boy though." Dean made a soft noise again and rolled on his back, exposing his belly and arching.

Seth cooed and stroked the new skin available to him, the tags on his collar clinking quietly each time Dean shifted.

Roman ran a hand down Dean jaw and stroked the spot right where it meet his neck. Dean rolled is head to the side and licked at the wrist next to him. Roman's breathe caught at the lick and he tugged Dean's hair in retaliation.

"Kitten's don't play like puppies."

Dean huffed unhappily at him and rolled off their laps, settling on his knees at their feet.

"I wanna play," He pouted up at them, biting his lip and looking up from under his lashes.

_"Oh, puppy."_

He was yanked forward with a hand on his collar and the sounds of clothes rustling and zippers being undo filled the room.

"We can always play."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers. We can share wwe ideas, chat and enjoy these beautiful people together.


End file.
